Godzilla vs Biollante GM's version of it
by gojiramatthew
Summary: The final fight in Godzilla vs Biollante, re-imagined by Gojiramatthew, Story Completed.


Me: "Hello Godzilla fans, its my again, I decided to make something different, this is my vision or version of the Godzilla vs Biollante final fight, since GvsB is my first and most favorite film, I decided to do something about it, some of the things which happened in the original fight happens here, but Ive added and changed somethings, I know this is similar to my **Jet Jaguar vs Gabara** story, but its better and more violent, well enjoy this fan imagined final battle of the GvsB final fight and I know Godzilla belongs to Toho"

* * *

**GODZILLA VS BIOLLANTE'S FINAL FIGHT - GOJIRAMATTHEW'S VERSION OF IT **

Godzilla roared in anger at the monster who he thought he killed, Biollante did two load roars back, challenging him, he should have knew it was this creature made from his cells, the glowing spores which vanished before the ground shook violently and she erupted out of the ground, he roared back after the quick thought, the vines with a small head's and teeth charged at him, Godzilla's head went back in surprise, he quickly responded by using his atomic ray, making the vines badly damaged and unable to use, Godzilla then used his ray again this time aiming at the one's near his side, once hit by the blue ray then either separated from the rest of it or green blood shots out, he then focused his attention at the main part of giant beast, he used his atomic ray again, the ray cut through some vines until it hit the main part of Biollante, once the ray hit, an explosion happened and green blood shot of of her wound, the giant plant monster roared in pain and anger, more of the vines with small heads charged forward to the charcoal gray monster, but were hit by the blue ray and crashed on the ground near Godzilla and rolled away.

Biollante getting more mad used her roots to make her move forward towards Godzilla, to one that almost killed her when she was in his first form, the ground shoot violently as she moved forward at a fast speed towards Godzilla, he stared at her, amazed how this time she can move forward unlike the first time, he decided to attack before she got really close, his spike's flashed blue and the ray shot out of his mouth aimed at Biollante, hitting the front of her, Blood shot out from the wound, but began to heal, the ray didnt slow her down, Biollante was very close to Godzilla now, the vines went in both sides of him, he moved forward roaring, one of Godzilla's hand was in the way of a spear vine, it went straight through the hand easily, Godzilla felt the pain and roared, Green blood was pouring out from his hand, another spear vine stabbed into his shoulder area, Godzilla roared in pain again, he then moved his hand with the vine inwards and roar, used his un-injured hand, Godzilla pulled out the vine from the hand, it began to heal slowly, a vine with a small head appeared from behind the charcoal gray monster and wrapped around him, like a snake and began to squeeze.

Godzilla feeling the pressure and knowing his ray wont be able to get it off, decided to try something new, his spikes flashed blue and a small amount of blue energy appeared back into his mouth, a shock wave of energy went thought Godzilla, the vine was destroyed into pieces and fell on the ground around him, Biollante sent another vine with a small head, it opened its mouth and dark green acid shot out hitting Godzilla hand, which was injured by the spear vine and was nearly done healing, the acid burned the healing skin of Godzilla, the charcoal giant felt some pain but snarled in annoyance, he grabbed it with both hands and ripped it away from the main vine and throwed the part with the head to the side.

unknown to Godzilla two vines slided across the ground and wrapped around Godzilla's feet then pulled with powerful strength, making Godzilla's feet both lift off the ground, sending him slamming backwards into the ground, many small headed vines went on both sides of Godzilla and spitted out acid, Godzilla did a small roar of pain as the acid was burning his skin, he then rolled off his back and got up, the vines then charged at him and spitted out more acid and bit onto the skin, the spikes of Godzilla flashed again and he sent his Nuclear Energy back inside him, another Nuclear Pulse happened, the vines biting him were destroyed, The king of the monsters got up, his wounds still healing.

Biollante did a fierce roar, in return Godzilla released another blast of his atomic ray and aimed it at one of the root like legs, green blood shot out from the wound, Another spear vine went forward, Godzilla reacted quickly he sidestepped and grabbed the vine and with his strength ripped it off from Biollante, the giant plat monster roared in pain, as the charcoal gray beast dropped the spear vine, the spike's flashed blue again and he opened his mouth, the ray hit one of Biollante's eyes, she roared in agony, now she was blinded in one eye, it takes time to heal, her heart began to glow with energy and yellow spark like energy appeared she opened his massive mouth and yellow acid with glowing energy sprayed out from the mouth and started covering Godzilla, the king of the monsters roared in pain as it was burning him and closed his eyes, Biollante kept on spraying her attack at Godzilla, it was sticking to his skin and burning him, Godzilla's spikes flashed Blue and he used shot out a randomly aimed Blue atomic ray, the ray hit into Biollante's chest like area where the heart was, the ray destroyed some of the protective layers, Biollante stopped using her weapon and roared in pain, Godzilla walked forward towards Biollante, Biollante noticed Godzilla moving towards her and her jaw went wide open and she got Godzilla's head in between her jaws, the teeth cut through the skin, green blood ran down over Godzilla's face, he roared in pain and opened his eye's, his spikes flashed Blue once again and another blue ray shot out from his mouth, he was facing downwards in the jaw's of Biollante, the ray burned a hole in the bottom jaw.

Biollante let go, moved her head back and roared in pain, Godzilla aimed his ray at her wide opened mouth and used the ray, it went right into her mouth and out from the back of the plant monsters head, she roared in more pain, Godzilla stumbled backwards, he was losing his energy, since the small creatures attacked his with a new sort of weapon, Biollante's head injury was healing, she can tell Godzilla was losing energy fast, two spear vines went straight at Godzilla and stabbed into Godzilla chest, green blood ran out of the wounds, Godzilla of course reacted fast and pulled out the vines, then used his atomic ray to cut them from Biollante's main body, he throwed the remains of the spear vines to the sides of him, the king of the monster roared softly at Biollante due to him now been weakened, Biollante also did a weak roar in return, a vine with a small head bit onto Godzilla's hand, Godzilla snarled and using his free hand pulled it off, used both head he grabbed the small head's bottom and top jaw and pulled backwards, the jaws snapped off, the charcoal gray monster then dropped the two jaw parts on the ground and looked up at Biollante's face, she had her jaw wide open and another lot of yellow with small glowing parts was sprayed out from the plant monster mouth, Godzilla closed his eyes as the yellow acid covered him, overing Godzilla again, the king of the monsters responded quickly this time and moved backwards away from Biollante, once of of the attacks way, he opened his eyes and randomly used his atomic ray, the blue ray hit into Biollante's heart area, green blood sprayed out this time, the layers that were protecting the glowing heard were now fully destroyed.

Biollante roared in pain and shock, the wound began to make new layers slowly, Godzilla noticed that she was in complete pain and realized how he could be the winner of this battle, feeling warn out and weak the charcoal gray juggernaut moved as fast as he could, he sent his hand into the wound and using his claws cut into the regenerating new layers, Biollante roar again in agony and pain, one of the vines wrapped itself around Godzilla's neck, the king of the monster used his other hand and stabbed his claws into the vine, then moving downwards, the vine let go since the damage was far to great, Godzilla moved up closer to Biollante, the spike's flashed blue, Godzilla sent his energy back inside him, a shock wave of nuclear energy went through his body but gathered and went into the hand inside Biollante's check area and near the glowing heart, the blue energy shock wave went into her body, the heart exploded as the Nuclear pulse was to powerful for it to withstand, the plant monster did a load roar of pain, before glowing yellow, Godzilla took his hand of of Biollante's body and walked backwards slowly and looked at Biollante, she did one final roar before turning into yellow spore and went floating back into space, Godzilla did a roar of triumph and turned around heading towards the sea thats nearby, the Anti Nuclear Energy Bacteria was now fully taking affect, the charcoal gray monster fell down into the water, he dragged himself deeper into the cold water, once he was deep enough in the water, he stayed where he was, he felt some of his energy returning slowly, Godzilla closed his eyes to help with the healing process, he was challenged by Biollante who was made from his cells, but there was only one him and only one King Of The Monsters.

**THE END **

* * *

Me: "Well did you enjoy my version of the battle?, just to let you know, I still think the original fight is better, but this is more violent, if you like this version of it more, please put it in the review I really wanted to do something which someone hasnt done, so I did this, anyway if you havent seen GvsB might I recommend Youtube since the final battle is on there, also besides from been my most favorite film, Godzilla vs Biollante in my opinion is the best heisei film, anyway Godzilla is possible robbing your fridge, fighting or destroying Japan, anyway see you next time"


End file.
